Humanity on Trial
by Luiz4200
Summary: Sequel to Dpbuckeye's 'Rotwood the Villian Wait What'. What will the magical creatures do after no longer being slaves of the humans?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own American Dragon: Jake Long or any character from the series. I might own this fic but I don't own this prequel, 'Rotwood the Villian Wait What?'. It belongs to Dpbuckeye.**

**Humanity on Trial**

Last year, Hans Rotwood has finally proven that Jake Long is a dragon. From that point, he lead the humanity into capturing all magical creatures and turning them into slaves. One year later the magical creatures rebelled for their freedom and won. Now the humanity is waiting until the magical community decides their fates.

The first human to be brought into trial is Hans Rotwood.

"Hans Rotwood, you were charged with leading the humanity into holding the magical creatures as slaves." Councillor Andam says. "How do you plead?"

Rotwood puts himself on his knees and starts walking on them. "This way, You Honor."

Upon seeing that, Brad Morton, who was at the courtroom watching this, points at Brocamas. "You owe me a gold coin."

Brocamas hands him the coin. "I expected a more dignified reaction from someone who dared to hold us as slaves."

"Foolish mortal." Councillor Kulde says. "After all you did that's all you have to say?"

"I was so obsessed by the fame and so fearful of what you would do to the humanity I thought it was the best way to keep the other way from happening." Rotwood explains.

"And what about Sun Park?" Councillor Omina asks. "You found out the woman you love is a dragon. How come it didn't make you regret your plans for the magical creatures?"

"One good dragon is not an exception." Rotwood says. "How could someone actually change ways because of that?"

"The Huntsgirl did so you can't use this as an excuse." Councillor Kulkulkan replies.

"WHAT?" The Huntsman, who was waiting with other humans for their trial, asks upset. "The Huntsgirl dared to betray me? She's gonna pay for that."

"Be quiet, slayer." Councillor Kulde orders. "Your time to be tried is coming soon. And about the Huntsgirl, when she found out the dragon she was about to slay is her beloved Jake Long, she was confused but eventually decided to help us. Her decision became even stronger when one of her trips to the dream realm revealed that you kidnapped her from her twin sister and her parents."

"Wait a minute." Rotwood says. "If the Huntsgirl is someone she loves she must be my student Rose. In that case she's also responsible for crimes against the magical creatures."

"True." Councillor Andam says. "But, as a reward for her help in other occasions and in our fight for freedom we, the World Dragon Council, decided to grant her total pardon for her crimes."

"And you didn't believe me when I said the Roselicious you love so much was a member of the Huntsclan and loves the American Dragon." Brocamas says with a malicious grin as Brad gives his gold coin back..

"Silence." Councillor Andam says, hearing Brad and Brocamas. "You're only here to observe. If you don't respect it you'll be forced to wait outside until the trial ends." Both Brad and Brocamas nod.

The Dragon Council goes ahead with the trial. "Hans Rotwood, do you have anything else to say about your actions against magical creatures?" Councillor Kulde asks.

"I did what I thought to be the best for the humanity." Rotwood puts himself on his knees again. "Please spare my life."

"Don't worry." Councillor Omina says. "You never attempted to kill any of us and even kept the Huntsclan from doing so. Because of that we won't sentence you to death."

"I'm very grateful, masters." Rotwood says.

"Don't call them _masters_, you coward." The Huntsman says.

"We've already told you to be quiet, slayer." Councillor Kulkulkan tells him.

"Do, you have anything else to say, Mr. Rotwood?" Councillor Andam asks.

"It's _Professor_ Rot-." He was saying until being interrupted. "Don't you dare to correct us on that matter, you fool." Coucillor Kulde says. "Do you have anything to say about your actions?"

"No." Rotwood answers.

"Take him to a cell where he'll wait for his doom." Councillor Andam says. "Now bring the next defendant. The Huntsman."

The Huntsman is brought in front of the Dragon Council. "Huntsman, you are the leader of the Huntsclan and responsible for slaying at least a dragon along with several other charges against the magical community." Councillor Kulkulkan says. "How do you plead?"

"You, magical creatures, have polluted this world for too long." The Huntsman replies. "It's my destiny to destroy you all. My only regret is that this stupid Rotwood has interfered before I managed to collect all 13 aztec skulls."

"With an attitude like that you'll probably receive the worst punishment possible." Councillor Andam replies.

Meanwhile, Trixie, Spud and Jake got an special permit to visit a prisioner.

"Dad, are you allright?" Trixie asks.

"Trixie, did these dragons harm you?" LT. Carter asks, worried.

"I've told you, Dad, most dragons are the good guys." Trixie says, thinking about all the times she tried to convince him to help the magical creatures. "You wouldn't listen."

"Trixie, I know you must have quite a schock when Professor Rotwood had proven one of your friends is a dragon." He says and then realizes Jake is with him. "But look at what _these_ monsters are doing to me."

"Well, Dad, I can't blame them after you've done with them." Trixie replies.

"Trixie, I was following orders." He explains. "The President ordered me, among other soldiers, to capture the magical creatures. I didn't feel like having a choice. Do you understand?"

"I do, Dad." Trixie answers. "Let's hope the Dragon Council also understands."

"Your dragon friend could speak for me." Trixie's Dad says.

"You're overestimating my prestige with them." Jake says. "They still blame me for Rotwood being able to expose the magical community."

"Okay." Trixie's Dad says. "But what's with 'most dragons'? do you know some who are really evil?"

"Well, there's the Dark Dragon, who wanted the magical creatures to rule over the humanity and Chang, who used to be a Councillor before being exposed as the Dark Dragon's accomplice." Spud answers.

"American Dragon." A guard says. "Your Father wants to talk to you."

"Dad?" Jake asks. "Where's my Dad?"

"He's at the waiting room." The guard answers. "He's been waiting for you ever since your family has been captured."

Jake rushes to finally meet Jonathan Long after a whole year of agony. "Dad, what happened to you?"

"Jakers, after we were all taken away I've forced through a lie detector." Jonathan explains. "After it confirmed my status as a normal human and the fact I had no idea about your Mother being from a magical family I was offered to nullify my marriage on the grounds of entrapment. Because I've refused to do so, I couldn't go to either the school or the children's hospital to see you and your sister and the only occasions I could see your Grandpa were when he was gurading the bank I have an account. And yet I wasn't allowed to talk to him. And how were you treated, Jake?"

"It was horrible." Jake says. "After being captured I was sent to a training facility where other dragons and I became slaves. I was sold to Rotwood to serve as a guard for the school. The kindergarteners petted me like a dog and it annoyed me not to be considered human. I was fed on something worse than the food from the school's cafeteria."

"Oh, Jake." Jonathan exclaims. "I wish I could have done something to help you."

"Knowing you refused to nullify your marriage already makes me feel better." Jake says. "Have you already seen Mom and Haley?"

"Yes, Jake." Jonathan answers. "Haley told me the children were initially scared of her dragon form but eventually got used to it. Some kids even said she was cute. Too bad the doctors didn't allow them to befriend her."

"Yeah, that sounds like her." Jake replies. "But what about Mom?"

"Since she wasn't useful as a slave she was instead kept locked away to keep her from somehow helping the magical community to revolt against this oppression." Jonathan explains. "But now I'm worried, Jake. What's gonna happen to the humanity? I've heard about this ex-Councillor Chang who was arrested for helping the Dark Dragon and that the Dragon Council released her in exchange for help." Now Jake was worried. "What if they decide to payback on the same way holding the humanity as slaves?"

"Don't worry, Dad." Jake says. "The Dragon Council's main goal is the balance between humans and magical creatures. Except for Rotwood and the Huntsclan I don't expect anyone to receive a serious punishment."

"But what about that Rose girl you love?" Jonathan asks. "Isn't she a high member of the Huntsclan?"

"She joined our side after discovering I am a dragon." Jake answers. "And hated the Huntsman even more when she found out he kidnapped her when she was a baby."

"What?" Jonathan asks, shocked. "How can someone do such thing? Or should it be expected from someone like him?"

"Well, the Huntsclan believes their dragon-shaped birthmarks to be a sign it's their fate to slay dragons." Jake answers.

"What a bunch of fools." Jonathan says. "You have a birthmark shaped like Idaho and you won't move there because of that."

"That's what I told Rose when she told me the meaning of her birthmark." Jake replies.

"And is the magical side of the family okay with the relationship between you and her?" Jonathan asks.

"I have yet to learn what Mom and Haley think about it but Gramps seems to be okay with that." Jake answers.

"Well, Jake." Jonathan says. "Let's see what the Dragon Council has decided."

The Dragon Council ruled that the Huntsman and all others who had slain magical creatures should get capital punishment. The Huntsclan students, since none of them has ever gone into action, won't be punished but were required to leave the Huntsclan and the Dragon Council will keep tabs on them. Rose and the other Huntskids who, like her, were taken away from their families by the Huntsclan were sent to their real families. Huntskids whose families are facing punishment from the Dragon Council were sent to adoption. All other humans were allowed to live their lives the same way they lived before the whole mess except they now know about magical creatures and school course was changed to adapt that.

**At first I would make it a very long oneshot but I've decided to end this chapter here and make another one showing more details on the adjustment between humans and the magical community. Please Review. I hope Dpbuckeye forgives me for making this sequel without asking first.**


	2. Adjustment

**First of all, I would like to thank Dpbuckeye for appreciating my work. If you doubt it watch the last chapter of 'Rotwood the Villian Wait What?'.**

**Adjustment**

It's Jake's first day at Millard Fillmore as a student again. However, because he didn't attend any classes during last year he has a lot of catch up to do. Until then he's one year behind his friends. Same thing as Brad, who flunked _another_ school year. Being one year behind Spud, Trixie and Rose means he can only meet them during recess time and lunch.

"This is so embarrassing." Jake tells his friends during lunchtime.

"Don't worry, Jake." Spud says. "I can help you with your catch-up studies."

"That's not what I'm talking about." Jake says as he looks around. "Look at the other students. They're still scared of me. Don't they understand I'm not a threat?"

"After a whole year of the magical creatures being held as slaves of the humanity, many people now fear that you'll get even with them." Rose says. "Specially Brad. And while I admit he's a better liar than Huntsboys 88 and 89, which doesn't say a lot, I still can tell the difference between someone who truly doesn't fear dragons from someone who only fakes. He kept trying to impress me by telling how brave he is by defying you. How I wished I could tell him I'm not that kind of Huntsgirl but I couldn't expose my identity back then."

"Hey, Rose." Spud says. "What happened to those two Huntsgirls who were fighting over me?"

"They're adapting to their new lives as normal girls without Huntsclan duties." Rose explains. "Do you want me to introduce them to you? They still don't know what you look like or what your name is."

"I still have my hopes on Stacey but yes, I would like to meet them again." Spud answers.

"Spud." Trixie exclaims. "Stacey is a shallow girl. You'll never have a chance with her."

"Not with such a negative attitude like yours, Trixie." Spud replies. "I still keep up my hope."

"Hey, Rose, what about you studying with me?" Jake asks.

"I'm sorry, Jake." She answers. "I must go to the support group help the other Huntskids who were taken away from their families. I never had any idea there were so many of us within the Huntsclan."

"I see." Jake sadly says.

"Jake, can I talk to you for a moment?" Jake hears the provisory principal, Sun Park, say.

"Sure, Sun." He answers. "May I help you?"

"Yes, Jake." She says. "That's about your catching up. Please follow me." She leads Jake to the jocks' table, where a certain jock is bragging.

"The Bradster fears no dragons." Brad(who else?) says. "They'd better not get anywhere near me."

One of the other jocks, noticing Jake and Sun approaching without Brad's knowledege, decides to play a trick. "Oh, yeah? What if Jake Long tries to scare you away?"

"I'll look at his eyes and say 'Hey, Jerk Long, maybe the Huntsclan training didn't make Roselicious able to defeat you but I'm here to protect my damsel in distress so stay away from her or consider yourself slain'." He notices the other jocks holding laughters. "He's right behind me, right?" They silently nod and he turned his head to see Jake. He also saw Sun Park and is relieved he got an excuse to avoid conflict with a save face. "Jake Long. Provisory Principal Park. May the Bradster help you?"

"Yes." Sun Park answers. "We need to discuss yours and Jake's catch up studies. Let's go to my office." She says and then they go to her office. On their way there they meet Rotwood. "Rotwood, what are you doing here?" Jake angrily asks.

"Didn't the Dragon Council tell you, Jake Long?" The ex-Principal asks. "I was sentenced into community services. I must work as the school's janitor for a whole year, then they'll decide if I've already suffered enough or if I should work for another year and so forth."

"Jake, didn't your Grandfather tell you you have to keep an eye on him?" Sun asks.

"I'd remember if he told me such great news." Jake answers.

**Flashback.**

"Young Dragon, The Dragon Council has sentenced Hans Rotwood to perform community services at your school. Whenever you go there you must keep an eye on him." Lao Shi says, unaware that his grandson is listening to his mp4 and, therefore, isn't paying attention at him.

**Flashback ends.**

"Sun, what about we go to the movies together again?" Rotwood asks and then notices her angry glare. "No hard feelings, right?"

"After being a slave for a whole year what do you expect?" She asks in return. "And it's Provisory Principal Park for you."

"Hope springs eternal." Rotwood says.

"What makes him think he still has chances with her?" Brad asks.

"Probably the same thing that makes you believe you have a chance with Rose." Jake replies.

"Yeah, it must be that." Brad says and then realizes what Jake meant. "Hey." Before the blonde jock says more, Jake turns one of his hands into a claw and the jock decides to remain silent.

Meanwhile, at Lao Shi's former electronics shop, the elder dragon finds a shocking surprise.

"Crazy Jonathan's electronics?" Lao Shi asks after mumbling something in Cantonese.

"The government nullified your rental contract." Mr. Long explains. "If I didn't take over somebody else would."

"Whatever." Lao Shi replies. "But what about your other job?"

"I was fired." Jonathan answers. "Rotwood and his Huntsgoons forced Mr. Lockjelly to terminate my employment hoping it would make me sever my ties with your family."

"I see." Lao Shi says. "But now I'm back I'll take over the shop again and undo all the craziness you've brought to it." Jonathan hands him the last trimester's records. "On a second thought, maybe I'll keep some of it."

"Fine to me." Jonathan replies. "I have a job interview with Mr. Lockjelly. It seems he wants to rehire me."

That night, at the Long household, Jonathan has made a special surprise.

"Jonathan, are we celebrating something?" Susan asks.

"Yes, Susan." Jonathan happily replies. "This is to make up for all the special occasions I couldn't celebrate with you because of that crazed professor." He gives her a package. "I would have already given you this in our last anniversary but you had to wait until all magical creatures got free."

She opens the box and finds a necklace. "Jonathan, this is so beautiful. Thank you."

Jake and Haley arrive. "Kids, how was your day?" Their Dad asks.

"Great, Dad." Jake answers. "I can finally feel human again. And I soon as I complete the catch up my life will be like before except there will be no more secrets."

"Well, I've already obtained enough extra credit to catch up with my classmates." Haley says. "Now I'm just obtaining credit to skip a few years like it should have already have happened." Jake hugs her. "Jake, aren't you upset at me for showing off how better than you I am?"

"Of course I am." He answers. "But the happiness I feel for realizing this means our lives are turning back to normal surpasses this."

"I'm glad to hear that, Jakers." Jonathan says. "Because as soon as you have some time between school and dragon duties you and I will spend it together to make up for these father/son moments we missed."

Jake never felt so happy for this. He'll do anything to feel human again. Even things he wouldn't be so willing to do before all that mess.

Meanwhile, at the Magus Bazaar, a certain Asian Dragon is walking by.

"Hey, aren't you that dragon who betrayed the Dragon Council by joining forces with the Dark Dragon?" A fairy asks.

"Yes, I am." Ex-Councillor Chang answers.

"Are you gonna try to take over the magical and human worlds again?" The fairy asks.

"No." She answers. "Seeing the humans afraid of us is enough to me. For a while."

**THE END**

**Did you like this? Maybe I'll post something more if I get an idea that I find interesting enough but for now I'll focus in other fics. Please review.**


End file.
